convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix (β)
Felix, real name Isaac Gates, is a major antagonist from [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_vs._Blue Red vs. Blue]. He made his series debut in ''Shadow Over Gotham''. Canon Felix is a hired mercenary who takes great pride in his work. Within his canon, he was hired alongside his partner Locus to wipe out all life on Chorus, and by extension, the Red and Blue teams. Pre-Convergence It is unknown what Felix was doing prior to his being brought to Gotham, but it can be assumed he'd been contacted by Bane and offered money to act as a Traitor in the Gotham City Incident. It's also unknown at which point Felix was taken from his canon; however it was from before his actual appearance within the show. Plot Involvement Shadow Over Gotham Felix had a very active role within the plot, acting as a traitor alongside both Aqua and Thomas Elliot. Before his eventual reveal, however, Felix still maintained his cocky and, at times, downright rude attitude and demeanor towards the group. In the climax of the event, all Survivors were captured, and Felix, now revealed as a Traitor, took great joy in taunting them, until Bane decided Felix needed to put his money where his mouth was and gave the Survivors a chance to fight back. After a lengthy fight with Ben Tennyson, Felix was defeated at the hands of Jotaro Kujo, who used Star Platinum Over Heaven to literally punch him into another dimension. Epilogue(s) Shadow Over Gotham After being punched out of the dimension by Jotaro, Felix woke up on Sidewander, a location from back in his own universe. Here, he found a crate containing a new helmet after he lost his old one back in Gotham. After putting on the helmet, Felix was met by the Meta and his AI, Sigma, who wished to strike a deal with Felix, to which he reluctantly agreed. Character Relationships * Locus ''- A character from 'Red vs. Blue who made his debut in Ragnarok. Locus and Felix were partners in The Great War, and after that they became mercenaries. While they were on a job occupied on Chorus, Felix was contacted by Bane to act as a traitor in The Gotham Incident. ''After the fact, Felix never went back to Locus, leading Locus to make it his mission to track down his former partner, a goal he grew closer to after joining the Coalition. * ''Ben Tennyson ''- The main protagonist of the 'Ben 10 'franchise who debuted in ''Shadow Over Gotham. Felix despised due his constant upbeat attitude and annoying one liners, though before he could kill him, he was stopped by Jotaro. * Dante - The main protagonist of the 'Devil May Cry '''series who debuted in ''Shadow Over Gotham. Dante tried to be friends with Felix, and even appeared to consider himself friends with the mercenary for a good bit, though Felix never had any intention of doing so, only going as far as to condescendingly agree with him one time. * Jotaro Kujo - A main character from '''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure who debuted in Shadow Over Gotham. ''Felix didn't think much of Jotaro for the most part and often would avoid insulting him due to his all around intimidating demeanor in general. However, Jotaro found Felix to be more than annoying, often telling him to shutup throughout the ordeal. This all culminated at the end, where after engaging in a fight with Ben Tennyson and nearly killing him, Jotaro summoned Star Platinum Over Heaven to punch Felix into another dimension, ending his reign of terror over the group for good. * ''SeeU ''- A character from the 'Vocaloid' franchise who debuted in ''Shadow Over Gotham. SeeU tried to convince Felix to be nicer to everyone in the group throughout the event, even after his reveal as a traitor. However, SeeU was eventually convinced that Felix couldn't change at all and that he was pure evil. * Rose Lalonde ''- A character from 'Homestuck 'who debuted in ''Shadow Over Gotham. ''Rose and Felix were somewhat allies in the event, the former deciding to stick alongside Felix due to his various capabilities and such. Trivia * Felix was a Traitor in the original ''Gotham City Incident ''as well, and as that had been referenced later in the Convergence Series, he reprised his role, as did Aqua. * Originally, this incarnation of Felix was to become the incarnation that debuted in ''The Ultimate Game. * He makes an appearance in the non-canon side story Lost and Found. Category:Characters Category:Traitors Category:NPCs Category:Shadow Over Gotham Category:Red vs. Blue Characters